happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Being Patient
Being Patient is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Gloomy tries to kill himself at the hospital. Roles Starring *Gloomy Featuring *Lumpy *Doc Appearances *Giggles *Sniffles Plot A beeping noise is heard and Gloomy opens his eyes, revealing Dr. Lumpy standing in front of his bed. Lumpy tells him about his status and gives him some pills. His assistant, Doc, tells Lumpy to go to another room and he leaves. Gloomy comes up with an idea and pours all the pills down his throat at once, attempting to choke himself. While he chokes, Lumpy rushes back inside and grabs his tool box. He drops it on Gloomy's body and causes him to spit out the pills, which bounce off the wall and shoot patient Giggles like bullets. Lumpy then leaves with his box. Gloomy tries to turn off the life support machine but couldn't reach the plug. He sees the window next to him and jumps out, but his oxygen tubes stop his fall and launch him back on his bed, causing the bed to close on him. Doc hears to noise and, going to investigate, sees the bed closed on Gloomy. Squinting open his eyes, Gloomy sees a light above him. He smiles for a brief moment thinking he finally died, until Lumpy pops up, unaware that his patient is conscious. Gloomy sees he is on an operation table and notices a nearby scalpel. He grabs it and attempts to stab himself, but Lumpy turns around and he pretends to be unconscious, accidentally tossing the scalpel at Doc's eye. As Lumpy prepares to begin his operation, he sees the scalpel is missing and pulls out another tool: an axe. Just as he swings the axe, the blade flies off the handle and through Doc's leg. Lumpy decides to go for the last resort and pulls out a chainsaw. Gloomy opens one eye and snickers. But at the last second, Dr. Sniffles opens the door - splattering Doc - and tells Lumpy to leave the room. Fed up with all the interruptions, Gloomy turns on the chainsaw, but seconds later the batteries die and it shuts off. Lumpy returns and sees that Gloomy has awoken. Later, Lumpy is seen walking to the exit, dragging Gloomy who demands to stay. He finally makes it and pushes Gloomy outside, then waving goodbye and locking the door. Gloomy bangs on the door several times and then cries. Deaths #Giggles is shot by the pills. #Doc is smashed by a door. Injuries #Gloomy and Giggles are injured prior to the episode. #Gloomy is knocked unconscious when his bed closes on him. #Before death: Doc is impaled in the eye by a scalpel and gets his leg sliced off by an axe. Trivia *Giggles broke her leg (possibly referencing to Helping Helps), while Gloomy was forced to breath through a machine. *In the original version, Gloomy was supposed to have a near-death experience, like Sickly did in Allergy Whiz. In the commentary for this episode, this may be used for a future episode starring Gloomy. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 24 Episodes